Sentindo na Alma
by Yamatsuki
Summary: Os Weiss terão uma nova missão pela frente [novidade] eles terão de cuidar de uma garota muito estranha que non sabe bem o que quer de nada. Aya ta basicamente na linha entre razão e lua, Yohji, só na farra, Ken ta na dele, e Omi ta tentando ajudar...


Notas Iniciais: Esse fic vai ser a coisa mais depressiva que eu já pude imaginar, tive a idéia de fazê-lo enquanto eu estava viajando ( no meio do ano ) e agora me lembrei da estória, tipo, é natal e eu deveria estar num espírito natalino, mais tem algo me incomodando, e então resolvi escrever essa fic, resumindo tudo que vai acontecer os fatos são simples, os Weiss terão uma nova missão, vão ter de cuidar de uma garota, ela era uma personagem de RPG que eu inventei e achei que ela cairia bem nessa fic, ela é tão meiga, o Aya ta basicamente na linha entre razão e lua... Yohji, só na farra, Ken ta na dele, e Omi ta tentando ajudar o Aya. Bom é basicamente isso, só que acho que vai ficar bem pior... se bem que se ficar uma novela mexicana vai ficar tosco, ae eu vou mudar o nome do Aya para Carlos Manuel ¬¬"""" e o do Omi para Maria Rita ahuHAUhauHA

Bom, vamos à estória...

Boa leitura...

**Sentindo na Alma**

Mais uma noite sem sono, mais uma lagrima que escorria de seus olhos, como podia ser tão diferente no passado? Por anos se viu um garoto amável e receptivo, agora só podia ver a frieza de um assassino que pouco tinha para continuar vivendo. "Por aquela que eu amo" Qualquer um que ouvisse os pensamentos do ruivo acharia que suas lagrimas foram causadas por um caso amoroso com alguma mulher, porem o sentimento era muito mais puro que isso, ela era sua irmã, que um dia brincava com ele e sorria, fazendo-o ficar muitas vezes embaraçado, por que raios ele não podia mais ter aquele sorriso de volta? A resposta, única e cruel, ela estava deitada naquela cama de hospital, como uma princesa que tocou na roca de fiar, tão pura e inocente, ela levou os sentimentos e expressões de Fujimiya Ran.

A o liquido que rolava banhado pela cálida luz da lua corria por entre as mãos de um homem que mesmo sendo um assassino, dentro guardava uma alma que queria aprender a viver. Foi interrompido de seu devaneio quando o barulho da velha porta da floricultura fez-se ouvir pelo estabelecimento, uma pequena silhueta apareceu por entre as trevas e o chamou com uma voz sonolenta.

-Aya-Kun, o que fazes aqui na floricultura? – Perguntou o pequeno garoto que acabara de entrar quebrando o silencio.

-Estou sem sono, volte para cama. – A resposta veio seca e rápida, esforçou-se ao Maximo para que o loirinho não percebesse a magoa que sua alma carregava, e as lagrimas que caíram de seus olhos violetas.

-Ta, mais não fique aqui muito tempo, se não você poderá ficar doente... – Após dizer o fim da frase, retirou-se de encontro ao seu quarto, enquanto Aya voltava a seus devaneios.

"Ele é apenas um adolescente, mas ainda assim é um assassino frio. Por que então ele é tão amável? Tão... quente..." Há muito que vinha se perguntando o porque os outros integrantes da Weiss conviviam com aquilo tudo, além de terem de agir com frieza tinham de agir como pessoas normais. Andou então em direção a uma das bancadas de flores e admirou as rosas vermelhas que lá se encontravam, tão belas e doces, tão vermelhas quanto o sangue que sempre derramava. "Eu irei matar a todos... seus parentes, seus irmãos, as pessoas que você ama, toda e cada pessoa que se associa a você, eu irei matar a todos." Não importa o futuro, ainda iria acabar com todos aqueles que acabaram com a sua vida, nem que para isso tenha de sujar o caminho todo com sangue.

-Eu prometi vingar-te, eu os farei sangrar sobre meus pés.

Estava ele errado por pensar dessa maneira? Ele não sabia, tinha certeza de que a irmã achava errado, que não deveria matar por vingança, mas ele tornou-se um assassino para cumprir seus ideais.

As pessoas acham que ele está errado, mas nenhuma delas sabe o que é ver seus próprios pais sendo mortos na sua frente e a irmã, que você insiste em proteger, entrar em coma em um hospital.

Ele se tornou forte desde então, desistiu da vida e passou a trabalhar nas sombras...

"Eu não sei até onde vou poder ir com isso, eu nem mesmo sei onde eu estou, a única certeza de que tenho é de que eu vou continuar assim sem poder mudar até o dia em que todos possam descansar em paz." Sentiu-se então cansado e seguiu rumo a seu quarto, pode ver então o pequeno garoto, que há pouco interrompera-lhe os pensamentos, deitado no sofá como que se esperasse pelo mais velho.

-Omi, por que está aqui na sala?

-A..Aya eu... eu estou preocupado contigo, anda distraído, sem sono e triste. – A expressão no rosto do garoto era de que se sentia mal e precisava encontrar uma resposta. Aya olhou para o chão, nada respondeu ao pequeno que esperava em sua frente, este então se levantou e abraçou-se em Aya.

-Aya, eu nunca tive um pai... – A voz era calma e carregada de tristeza, parou um instante e depois continuou a falar –... Nunca conheci se quer um membro de minha família, por muito tempo pensei que isso era ruim e que eu estaria sozinho para sempre, mas me dei conta de que eu tenho uma família, Ken, até Yohji quando me chama de pirralho, são a minha família, você Aya, é como um pai para mim, não gosto de ficar vendo você assim. – Terminou com muito custo o que começara a falar, os olhos azuis já vertiam-se em pequenas lagrimas que tentara em vão esconder. Vendo então o corpo pequeno entre seus braços, segurou-lhe o rosto e com uma das mãos secou-lhe as lagrimas que caiam e misturavam com as suas.

-Omi, as vezes o passado pode machucar mais do que qualquer coisa, e quando se olha para frente e o que vê é apenas preto e vermelho, a alma carrega-se de um sentimento que ninguém jamais não teve, mas não se preocupe, isso passa, com o tempo a pessoa vai se acostumando com todas as coisas à sua volta... Omi eu só preciso de um tempo. Agora suba para seu quarto e vá dormir, isso é uma ordem.

-Mas...

-Omi!

-Tá... Boa noite... – Observou então o pequenino subir e caminhou até seu quarto onde adormeceu.

Na manhã seguinte o jogador bateu-lhe na porta avisando que o café da manhã estava pronto e que era para ele se levantar, a verdade era única, não tinha forças nem ânimos para fazê-lo sabia que teria de se levantar pois ainda tinha de ir trabalhar na floricultura e não iria querer das mal exemplo para os outros que com certeza iriam jogar na cara dele que se fosse com eles o ruivo já teria matado antes mesmo de falar alguma coisa. Ergueu então o corpo e andou até o banheiro para tomar um banho rápido... após se vestir desceu as escadas e logo de cara encontrou o Playboy já de banho tomado e com cara de que havia farreado a noite toda.

-Hn...

-Nossa, bom dia... sabe, sua cara ta parecendo de um defunto! – Exclamou com voz zombeteira o loiro alto descendo logo as escadas temendo que o ruivo pudesse pular em seu pescoço e matá-lo, mas Aya nem pensava em fazer isso, ele apenas desceu lentamente as escadas, chegando à cozinha sentou-se à mesa observando sem fome os companheiros que falavam animados. Olhou ao redor e não notou o pequeno loirinho na mesa, se perguntou o que poderia ter acontecido, com o menor...

-Onde está o Omi?

-Aya, ele já foi para escola, disse que tinha de estar bem cedo na escola pois tinha algo para fazer, então ele tomou o café e saiu. – A voz animada do jogador fez-se ouvir, parecia que havia dormido muito bem a noite passada, diferentemente daquele que perguntara onde o jovem assassino estava no momento.

-Ta então... – Como gostaria agora de tacar pela janela aquele telefone que insistia em tocar.

-Já que ninguém atende, tenho de eu fazê-lo... – O playboy levantou-se e caminhou passando pela porta da cozinha dirigindo-se a uma pequena mesa de canto onde o telefone jazia. – Ta, sem problemas, que horas? Ah ta, pode deixar... mais por que vocês não avisaram antes... hn... ta... bom... bye. – Desligou o telefone e voltou para a mesa terminar o café enquanto dois pares de olhos o olhavam com cara de interrogação, o primeiro a desistir foi Aya, achou que seria de alguma de suas amantes noturnas, enquanto o jogador continuava curioso. Yohji terminara o café e levantou-se.

-Boas noticias, temos uma missão, e irá chegar no aeroporto daqui uma hora...

-Porque não avisou logo que atendeu ao telefone Yohji?

-Olha Aya, por que eu queria comer meu café em paz, bom acho que não poderemos deixar de abrir a floricultura, então você vai buscar a missão no aeroporto com seu porsche! – O tom de voz era o mais cínico possível, parecia que estava querendo dar as ordens agora.

-E... por que você não vai? Já que foi você que não quis falar o que foi falado no telefonema.

-Ora Aya, o Yohji e eu abriremos a floricultura, afinal, você não vai deixar agente tocar no seu precioso carro né? Aya, eu acho melhor você ir mesmo, já pensou o Yohji indo buscar uma pessoa/coisa no aeroporto, com certeza a missão nunca chegaria em casa, o Yohji iria flertar com alguém ai só deus sabe onde ia parar...

-Hey, você ta falando de mais Ken, agora deu para falar mal dos pobres de espírito? – Os dois riram da cara de "pobre de espírito" que Yohji havia feito, então os três se separaram, Aya foi para o Aeroporto enquanto os outros dois foram abrir a floricultura, e aproveitar um pouco da tranqüilidade da manhã pois à tarde ela estaria cheia de colegiais enchendo o saco deles.

O caminho que levava até o seu local de destino não era tão longo, o olhar estava vazio preso em algum lugar da estrada, as arvores passavam e as pessoas pareciam que agiam mais rápido como quando se avança uma fita, passou então ao lado de uma placa que informava o desvio que teria de pegar, agora a grande estrada estava calma, com poucos carros passando já que era dia de semana e poucos iam viajar nessa época, passou por um campo com coqueiros ( existem coqueiros no Japão? ) e logo pode ver a pista de pouso semi-ilumidada com alguns dos raios de sol que passavam por dentre as nuvens.

Estacionou o carro branco em uma das vagas do estacionamento e dirigiu-se para o portão de desembarque internacional, lá uma mulher de cabelos ruivos o esperava junto a uma garotinha que aparentava ter entre seus 14 ou 15 anos, estatura média, grandes cabelos negros e olhos vermelhos ( Se o Aya pode ter olhos violetas ela pode tê-los vermelhos... )

Usava um vestido de renda tão negro quanto seus cabelos, parecia uma pequena boneca já que sua pele era tão branca quanto ao dele próprio, os lábios eram rosados e a face se mostrava completamente absorta de realidade, como se estivesse vagando por algum lugar.

-Aya, sua missão, de agora em diante, é de cuidar dessa garota, o nome dela é Totiel ( significa: morte do ser iluminado ) as informações dela serão dadas por ela mesma, neste documento tem algumas precauções que vocês tem que tomar, e é para ser seguido com extrema cautela.

-Hn, até quando ficará conosco?

-Creio que apenas uma semana. Totiel, este é Fujimiya Aya, ele ficará com você a partir de agora, obedeça às ordens dele ta? – Ao terminar de falar despediu-se e caminhou até onde o olho de Aya não pode mais acompanhar, então virou-se e deparou-se com a pequena criatura que olhava para o chão.

-Vamos, garota. – Começou a andar pelo mesmo caminho que seguira para chegar até ali, a garota vinha atrás segurando a manga da camisa que Aya usava. Os dois entraram no carro e voltaram para casa, lá chegando, Omi, Ken e Yohji estavam preparando o almoço. Os olhares curiosos dos três caíram sobre a nova moradora da casa que se escondia atrás de Aya. O primeiro a demonstrar qualquer tipo de reação foi Omi que logo fez aquela cara de que a garotinha era a coisa mais fofa que já havia visto em toda a sua vida.

- Ahhhh que gracinha! Olá, qual seu nome?

- Totiel... – A voz era calma até um pouco baixa demais, quase não se podia ouvir, a garota continuava com os olhos vermelhos presos no chão, como se houvesse algo lá que deveria ser visto.

-Quantos anos você tem lindinha? – Ken que adorava crianças também se aproximou para perguntar algumas coisas à figura da moreninha.

-Tenho... vinte e dois.

-Vinte e dois? – Como uma pessoa daquele jeito poderia ter essa idade? Bom Omi tinha dezessete e parecia ter quinze.

-Bom, garotinha, acho que você deve ir guardar suas coisas, para depois podermos almoçar, o que acha? – Como resposta recebeu um aceno de cabeça... – Com quem ela irá dormir Aya?

-Yohji, com você é que não vai!

-Ótima piada Ken...

-Ken, você tem um futon sobrando, importa-se de deixá-la dormir no seu quarto? – "importa-se? Desde quando ele usa essa palavra?" A garota precisava de um lugar para dormir, no quarto dele não tinha espaço, com o Yohji é que ele não poderia deixar nem que ele estivesse sem um pingo de consciência, e Omi passava noites em claro na Internet, então a melhor saída era Ken, que dormia cedo, tinha o quarto arrumado e não era tarado como Yohji.

-Aya, ela pode ficar no quarto, bom Toti-chan vem que eu lhe mostro onde você vai ficar. – Antes de acompanhar o jogador, a moreninha de olhos vermelhos olhou para Aya como se esperasse uma ordem para poder andar, vendo isso o ruivo acenou com a cabeça como se dissesse que poderia seguir o moreno.

Aya sentou-se em uma das cadeiras da mesa e abriu o documento que havia recebido da mulher ruiva e que deveria seguir.

Li, Totiel:

Cuidados:

Levá-la ao medico uma vez por semana, fazê-la comer e dormir, não deixá-la agitada e evitar que ela fique com medo, não gritem e nem a mandem fazer coisas perigosas, tenham paciência com ela.

Pérsia

Paciência! Isso era algo de que Aya não tinha, ao menos nunca demonstrou ter.

No quarto Totiel, entrou timidamente com o jogador dando-lhe permissão para a entrada, ele estendeu o futon no chão e indicou uma das partes do guarda-roupa para que ela pudesse colocar as poucas coisas que trouxera em uma mala preta.

-Quer ajuda para guardar suas coisas? – Não respondeu porem o olhou e acenou com a cabeça, com gestos lentos e quase imperceptíveis, parecia que ela nunca iria contrariar ninguém, muito menos discutir ordens "O Aya que deve gostar de ter alguém que não diz 'não' para suas ordens..." de qualquer forma a garota a sua frente parecia uma criança que tem medo dos pais e aceita qualquer coisa que eles digam para ela fazer. Ken ainda não entedia o porque daquela missão maluca que haviam dado a eles para realizarem, antes eles eram assassinos agora eram babas, isso era meio desanimador, ao menos Omi iria gostas da pequena. Ao abrir a mala Ken pôde reparar que todas as roupas que lá haviam eram negras e em um dos cantos havia uma caixa branca com a tampa azul ao qual a garota segurou e olhou-a com um olhar vago como se aquilo trouxesse lembranças a ela que ela não gostaria de lembrar.

-Quer que eu guarde isso para você? – Os olhos vermelhos pareciam aflitos e se levantaram para fitar o homem que estava em sua frente, ela fez um leve 'não' com a cabeça e voltou a olhar a caixa, segurando-a apertada contra o peito. – Tudo bem então, pode colocá-la ao lado da cama, assim poderá ficar sempre com você! – Ken sabia exatamente como a garota sentia-se, estava em uma casa estranha, com pessoas que nunca vira na vida, ela devia estar se sentindo meio perdida no meio de tudo aquilo, ele estava tentando ao máximo dar-lhe confiança para que ela ficasse melhor, sempre com um tom amável de voz Ken sorria para a garotinha que mexia na mala. Após o termino dessa tarefa, Ken a levou novamente para a cozinha, onde seus companheiros os esperavam para comer o almoço, Omi sempre sorrindo pediu para que ela se sentasse em uma cadeira para almoçar, então ela olhou para Aya e este acenou um gesto de 'sim', foi-lhe oferecido um pouco de macarrão o qual quase não podia-se notar no prato de tão pouco que pegara, com certeza ela devia estar com vergonha de pegar mais, Aya que sabia melhor da situação, colocou um pouco mais para ela e ordenou que comesse tudo com o tom de voz mais frio e autoritário que podia, ela apenas mexeu a cabeça e começou a comer lentamente. Logo todos haviam terminado o almoço que transcorreu sem que fossem trocadas palavras.

-Eu... – A garotinha começou a falar em um tom mínimo de voz dirigindo-se para o ruivo sentado a sua frente – Posso... Posso ir descansar um pouco? – Ela sempre falava desse jeito, como que se o que ela falasse pudesse estar errado ou que ela estava fazendo algo que eles não queriam, e isso já estava irritando um pouco o Aya, então ele disse secamente que ela poderia ir. Yohji levantou-se e disse que a levaria no quarto já que ele precisava subir para trocar de roupa.

-Vem eu te levo até o quarto do Ken – Não havia malicia nem cinismo no tom de voz usado, ele apenas iria cumprir a missão que lhe fôra dado. – Quando terminar de descansar pode ir até a floricultura, é só descer as escadas, é a ultima porta ta? – e acenou de leve e retirou-se para seu quarto, lá ela chegou perto da caixa branca e a abriu, retirando de lá algumas caixas de remédio e tomou os que precisava, deitou-se e adormeceu.

O dia estava como sempre na floricultura, todas aquelas colegiais enchendo a vida dos quatro Weiss, umas duas horas depois do almoço a floricultura estava lotada e os pedidos não paravam, parecia que as pessoas tinham escolhido aquele dia para encomendar flores, Ken já estava cansado de tanto sair para fazer entregas enquanto Omi e Yohji atendiam aos telefones e as pessoas que entravam na loja, Aya era o que menos se estressava, estava ( como sempre ) fazendo arranjos em uma lado afastado perto da porta. Ele sentiu alguém se mexer atrás de si, quando se virou, Totiel havia descido para junto deles. Aya apontou uma cadeira perto dele para que ela se sentasse, e continuou o que estava fazendo. O arranjo de rosas estava sendo feito quando duas pequenas mãos brancas tomaram-lhe a rosa que estava entre suas mãos para ser aparado o caule para que coubesse no arranjo.

-Não se deve cortar uma rosa assim – Aya a olhou com uma cara de "que?" Enquanto ela falava com o mesmo tom de voz abaixado e vago, triste. – Corte a rosa, em um ângulo de quarenta e cinco graus...

Aya a olhou com uma cara de poucos amigos e olhou o cabo da flor cortado perfeitamente, mas a curiosidade o assolou, porque ela dissera quilo? Ele era o florista e deveria saber fazer aquilo.

-Por que eu tenho de cortar assim?

-Desculpe... é... que assim a flor vive mais tempo pois o caule poderá fluir melhor ( isso tem num livro ) assim a flor utilizará o caule que cai por aqui... – apontou então a base mais curta do caule que ficara na flor – quando chegar aqui...

Aya levantou uma das sobrancelhas como se tivesse entendido o que a garota falara e pensara um pouco.

-Traga a cadeira mais para cá – Disse com o mesmo tom autoritário de sempre. – Me ajude então com estes arranjos – Agora a voz era mais calma quase doce, ele sabia que ela não poderia ficar sem fazer nada se bem que se mandasse ela ficar sentada quieta ela cumpriria as ordens sem reclamar.

As mãos pálidas alcançaram algumas das rosas para o arranjo e as cortaram em diferentes tamanhos fazendo com que a disposição delas ficassem uniformemente arrumadas por tamanho. Terminando assim de fazê-lo. Passou a observar então as mãos grandes do ruivo trabalhando com algumas outras flores, elas eram grandes, quase tão branca quanto as suas, eram bem finas e pareciam delicadas, mas tinham seu tom de homem, ela então abaixou o olhar pensativa, deixando-o como sempre estava. Eles estavam sendo tão amáveis, especialmente o ruivo que agora observava, ele podia ter um tom frio e autoritário, porem transmitia uma doçura para com ela, eles não poderiam ser más pessoas, Ela esperava que nada daquilo acontecesse novamente, é por isso que cumpria todo o que lhe era dito, e até agora ela estava bem.

-Então, você gosta de flores?

-Hai, gosto das rosas porque elas se parecem comigo.

-Hn? –Vendo a cara de interrogação que Aya fazia, Totiel tentou se explicar dizendo algo de que as rosas eram frágeis como ela, isso até poderia fazer muito sentido para Aya.

O ruivo mexeu-se na cadeira e levantou-se, pedindo que ela o seguisse foi até a frente da loja. O primeiro que encontrou pela frente foi Ken.

-Ken, da pra você cuidar um pouco da Totiel, eu preciso fazer uma coisa – Disse Aya secamente deixando a garota com o jogador.

As garotas que estavam na loja viram quando Aya deixou a garotinha com Ken, ela batia exatamente no ombro dele, e agarrou-se na manga da camisa deste quando as outras garotas aproximaram-se, Totiel nunca ficara num lugar tão cheio de gente como este dia, chegava até a ficar assustada e sufocada no meio de tantas garotas. Ken percebeu o gesto da garota e lhe sorriu quando ela olhou para cima, então ele afagou-lhe os cabelos.

-Não se preocupem, são apenas garotas !

-Nyaaa! Que gracinha! Quem é Ken?

-Se chama Totiel, é nossa hospede por enquanto.

-Ela é uma gracinha! Oi pequena, como é estar no meio dos homens mais bonitos da cidade?

-Eu... eu... Me desculpe... – Sentiu o rosto corar e o abaixou para o chão onde não pudessem ver os olhos, já que a franja caia-lhe sobre a face.

-Que graça! Ela é tão meiga!

Logo as outras garotas começaram com a seção de perguntas que pouco eram respondidas, também podiam-se ouvir algumas dizendo que ela parecia uma bonequinha e que tinha muita sorte de estar morando com os quaro rapazes. Omi e Yohji que viram a cena riram da cara que Ken fez com toda essa agitação para com a moreninha, Omi se aproximou e a chamou para ficar junto dele onde era mais calmo, porque daqui a pouco a pobrezinha iria ficar soterrada com tanta gente sobre ela.

-Nossa você tirou toda a atenção que as garotas nos davam... – disse yohji num tom divertido que foi entendido de uma outra maneira pela garota.

-Me desculpe... eu não queria... – A fala era como se ela fosse chorar, então ele levou a mão até o alto da cabeça da garota que logo que encolheu esperando a pior coisa que poderia acontecer, porem a única coisa que aconteceu foi que Yohji começara a afagar-lhe os cabelos, fazendo com que ela relaxasse e sorrisse um pouco.

O resto da tarde passou como sempre, entregas, garotas chatas, flores, tudo como sempre, apenas a nova garota que mudara o ambiente observava com os olhos vermelhos todo aquele movimento, comum aos rapazes, mas estranho para ela.

Já estava na hora de ir preparar o jantar, era vez de Omi, ele então virou-se para os outros rapazes dizendo que iria subir, Aya o interveio pedindo para que levasse Totiel com ele, ela então o seguiu até a cozinha onde a comida começou a ser feita.

-O que quer comer de janta hoje?

-Eu... não sei... o que quiseres...

-Hoje você é nossa convidada, diga o que gostarias de comer. – Omi a olhou com um sorriso kawaii ( por assim dizer )para tentar encorajar a pequena.

-De...desculpe eu... eu não sei... – Levantou-lhe os olhos vermelhos mostrando à Omi que não estava mentindo, e encolheu-se um pouco em seu lugar, com medo do que poderia acontecer por seus atos. Entretanto nada aconteceu Omi disse que estava tudo bem que ele faria algo leve para o jantar.

Já eram oito horas e o jantar já estava pronto, os quatro assassinos sentaram-se na mesa onde sua missão já jazia, no canto e apenas observando as coisas à sua volta.

-Omi o que você fez para o jantar? Eu to morto de fome! – Exclamava o jogador batendo uma de suas mãos na costa para poder diminuir a dor depois de tanto carregar coisas hoje.

-Ah! Eu fiz salada, e um pouco de macarrão, achei que uma comida mais leve seria melhor.

Bom, o jantar correu sem problema nenhum... quando o relógio bateu as nove horas Omi e Ken terminarem de lavar a louça que fôra suja. Na sala Aya lia um livro, Yohji via o noticiário na tv e Toti ( vou abreviar... ) estava sentada com o corpo apoiado no braço do sofá.

-Hey! Que tal vermos um filme agora a noite? Acho que a Totiel já esta ficando de saco cheio de fazer nada! – Yohji pronunciou alto olhando para os outros dois colegas que estavam chegando, enquanto Aya apenas o olhou pelo canto dos olhos demonstrando insatisfação...

-Pode ser... mas que filme?

-Ken, vai passar um filme na tv a cabo, acho que se chama "Titanic" ( hauahuHAU eu odeio esse filme, mais é preciso... ) acho que é uma tragédia romântica, deve ser bom ( coitado.. )

-Ah! Ta... Toti-Chan vc quer assistir? – A garota o olhou e balançou a cabeça num gesto afirmativo, realmente ela nunca negaria nada a ser feito, o Aya deveria estar feliz, embora já estivesse ficando com raiva a subordinação da garota.

-Então eu vou fazer pipocas! "Eu acabei de lavar a louça... ninguém merece" – Contrariado, foi até a cozinha preparar a pipoca para a sessão de filmes que estaria por vir. Talvez até fosso uma boa idéia para agrupar um pouco mais a nova integrante à casa. Pipoca de microondas é bem rápida, então em poucos minutos todos estavam sentados no sofá esperando que o tal filme começasse, ainda faltavam cinco minutos para a sessão "Previeu" e a pipoca estava quase no fim.

-Esse negócio não começa! – É, ficar vendo aquelas malditas propagandas não dava muito certo, era como olhar a tv quando ela esta desligada...

-Calma Ken, daqui uns cinco minutos começa, tente esquecer essas propagandas! – Sempre de um jeito gentil, Omi conseguia abordar as coisas, era quase incrível para Totiel que pessoas assim existissem, já que suas experiências anteriores não eram lá muito boas. Aya apenas observou os comentários de esguelha, como se aquilo não fizesse importância, depois voltou sua cabeça para o lado onde se encontrava Totiel com a cabeça baixa. As atitudes, ou melhor, a falta de atitudes da garota o estavam deixando cada vez mais irritado, não entendia por que aquela garota agia daquele jeito. Porem não lhe foram dadas informações sobre esse tipo de coisa, então ira esquecer isso...

Sem mais delongas o filme começou... no começo estava tudo muito estranho, o mar, o fundo do mar com um grande navio que parecia que havia estado submerso por uns 50 anos. Poucos minutos depois tudo já estava normal e assim foi mostrado uma joia azul.

No momento Aya olhava para a garota com uma cara de "hn, o que ela está fazendo?" e tinha razões para se preocupar. No canto escuro da sala, onde Totiel estava sentada, algo chamou a atenção de Aya, algo brilhante que fora iluminado pela televisão, seus colegas estavão tão comprenetados no filme que pouco viram o que havia acontecido com o tal objeto que brilhava. O fato era que Totiel, ao ver aquela joia azul, retirou de dentro de suas vestes um cordão que segurou fortemente, tinha o formato de uma rosa. Era puro Rubi, uma lembrança deixada por seus pais, uma das joias mais perfeitas que já havia visto, era como seus olhos: misteriosos, frios e belos.

No momento em que Aya se mecheu para ir ver o que Totiel segurava, Omi o olhou com uma cara de interrogação como se quisesse saber o que o espadachim queria.

-Aya-kun o que houve? – Indagou o garoto chamando a atenção de todos os outros que estavam na sala

-Nada, eu só... vou pegar um copo de água... – Dizendo isso se levantou e caminhou até a cozinha, acidentalmente acabou desviando o olhar para onde a sua pequena missão parecia perdida... ela segurava uma joia. – Então era isso que eu havia visto... – Pensou para si mesmo fazendo uma nota de que iria perguntar mais tarde para ela.

O resto do filme trancorreu sem maiores problemas, apenas o final que ficou meio pesado, pois se podia ouvir Omi, Ken e até mesmo Yohji chorando com a morte de um dos principais. Uma sena em especial chamou a atenção da garota: Quando a velha senhora atirou aquele coração azul dentro do mar profundo. Aquela atitude a faz pensar, mas não queria fazer nada naquele momento...

Quando finalmente o filme acabou, todos se levantaram e foram para seus quartos, Ken chamou a garota para subir com ele já que dividiriam o mesmo quarto. Ao chegar onde deveria ser seu proximo refujio durante a noite, Ken perguntou-lhe se ela havia trazido um pijama, pois não lembrava de ter "descarregado" um. Ela apenas acenou dizendo que o havia trazido então Ken mostrou-lhe o banheiro onde ela deveria se trocar.

Logo após a garota sair, Ken foi tomar um banho rapido para dormir, na verdade, demorou por um tempo, pois precisava pensar... pensar em Omi. O motivo? Durante o filme ele o havia segurado com tamanha força em momentos cruciais, assim como também o ouvira suspirar e lhe olhar de vez enquando em senas que o amor estava presente. Era certo que o amava. Mas e ele? Não sabia o que havia dentro de seu coração de forma alguma, já havia pensado varias vezes no garoto, mas nunca entendeu o que seu coração queria dizer. Sentiu-se cansado, olhou para as proprias mãos e viu que já era mais do que hora de sair do banho.

Ao voltar ao quarto, a garota dos olhos vermelhos o encarou, abaixou o rosto e acabou por soltar algum som inaudivel...

-Hidaka-Sama, I... I... You... Do you love Tsukyono-Sama, né? – Ingles, se tinha algo que não sabia e odiava era o ingles.

-Nani? Eu não entendo ingles, e... – Foi se aproximando da garota, para olhá-la nos olhos, mas foi repelido enquanto a garota se desculpava por ter falado tal coisa.

-Ehhh... Gomen, Toti-chan, não fique assim, por favor, eu só... eu só não sei ingles – Havia sido sincero, não queria ver a pobre coitada do jeito em que se encontrava. Ela mal havia chegado na casa dos quatro assassinos, mas havia sentido que aquele lugar seria um bom lugar...

Em um impulso, Totiel sentou-se mais a frente, e tocou a face morena do jogador, que se sentiu meio atordoado por tal gesto, mas sorriu quando a garota o encarou...

-Você é muito bonita... tem olhos lindos...

-Hidaka-Sama...

-Onegai, ore no namae wa Ken! Se quiser pode me chamar de Ken-kun!

-Ken-kun... você o ama... seu... seu coração quer lhe dizer isso... – Ia continuar mas os olhos surpresos do jogador a fizeram abaixar o rosto... talvez ele agisse como todos os outros com quem estivera até então. – Gomen, demo, eu... eu..

-Como sabe que eu estava sentindo isso?

-Seu coração... sua aura... er... me desculpe... eu não falei isso... gomen... gomen... – Sentiu-se mal por ter falado tal coisa, fora um atrevimento de sua parte. Um choro leve ressonou no quarto, Totiel voltou a sentar-se afastadamente e cobriu os olhos enquanto esperava a punição que sempre recebera, mas isso não ocorreu, Ken afagou-lhe os cabelos dizendo que ela não precisava chorar... – Eu estava precisando disso Toti-chan, então, não chore... eu me sentiria mal se continuasse assim... – Abraçou o pequeno corpo em sua frente sentindo toda a resistencia que a garota poderia oferecer. Totiel sentiu suas vestes serem molhadas pelas lagrimas do jogador quando este a abraçou, não sabia o que fazer, na verdade, nunca havia feito isso antes... nunca ninguem a havia deixado tocar-lhe, até mesmo porque ela também não queria sentir tudo aquilo novamente, não queria ter todos aqueles sentimentos dentro de si... mas... naquela hora, sentiu o que Ken queria. Ele não pedia mais do que um abraço, mesmo que fosse de uma pessoa que acabara de o conhecer. Cedeu à resistencia e acabou por levar suas mãos à costa do homem que segurava-lhe com tanta dor.

-Hida... Ken-kun, essa dor que sente... não deixe que ela tome conta de você... – Por fim acabou desmaiando nos braços do jogador. Ken apenas havia achado que ela durmira quendo acabara de falar, então a deitou em sua nova cama e foi deitar-se, jurando que no outro dia iria se declarar para o mais jovem Weiss.

Continua...

Yamatsuki

Bahhhhh ki pior u.u" Por zeus alguem me diz se isso ta bom e se eu devo continuar com essa fic? Mandem Reviews pra eu saber se continuo ou se me mato de vez por todas \o/


End file.
